


before the skate

by Melbabewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Relaxation, nervous wreck yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Victor helps Yuri relax a few hours before his short program at the grand prix finals





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write some semi meaningless smut and this is the result.hope you like

Yuri paced back and forth in the bedroom of the hotel. The nervous wreck of a skater was in full panic mode.

"So much is riding on this. I have to win gold if I want to keep Victor. Will he leave me if I dont? Will he retire as my coach and my lover? Will he hate me if I lose?" Yuri thought to himself.

 

Victor emerged from the bathroom with one towel around his waist and another drapped over his head. He had become farmilliar with Yuri's panic look and recognized it instantly. He decided quickly there was only one way to remedy the situation. He loosened the knot at the side of the towel around his waist letting it fall to the floor as he walked closer to his precious student.

 

He pushed him back onto the bed he had been standing frozen in front of. Yuri's face went from panic to fluster in .001 seconds. Jaw slacked for a moment before he pulled himself out of it.. He turned bright red. Victor wasnt usually this bold. "Victor, what are you doing?" Yuri asked.

The innocence in his voice was such a turn on. Victor went from all business to all pleasure without skipping a beat. He enthralled him. "Yuri I want you. Cant you see when your man wants you? Come on Yuri, show me your Eros!" 

 

Victor keeled in front of the bed where Yuri was sitting and began to undo his pants. Yuri could only look on in awe of his idol. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Victor Nikiforov was about to give him a blow job and all he could do was stair. Of course this was fine with Victor. It was pretty much the plan to begin with.

 

Victor pulled the pants all the way down Yuri's legs until they hit the floor. Then he proceeded to wrap his perfect lips around the twitching, dripping, cock. Yuri let out a loud moan then quickly covered his mouth. Victor chuckled a little. 

It wasnt long before Yuri was there. The places that Victor took him never could compair to where he took him in bed. Yuri let out one last throaty, moan and came into Victor's mouth. Victor swallowed and smiled up at him.

 

"Feel better?" Asked Victor. Yuri caught his breath and grinned. Then he fell back onto the bed. Victor kissed his cheek and headed back to the bathroom to clean up.

 

Yuri's mind was clear. He was finally reassured that Victor wasnt going anywhere. He took himself a little nap right up until one hour before the competition. He woke up and was so psyched and ready to kick ass!


End file.
